onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Price
is de tweede aflevering van het vijfde seizoen van Once Upon a Time. Samenvatting In een poging om Emma te beschermen, stapt Regina naar voor op een verrassende manier dat haar moed als goede zal testen. Koning Arthur en Koningin Guinevere organiseren een koninklijk bal om de helden in Camelot te verwelkomen, maar wanneer de viering een dodelijke wending neemt, moeten David en Robin in actie schieten of een belangrijke troef verliezen in de strijd om Emma te redden. Terug in Storybrooke, zet Haak maakt een beproefde en echte techniek in de hoop om Emma terug naar het licht te brengen terwijl de helden ontdekken dat onverwachte bagage van Camelot hen mee tot thuis heeft gevolgd.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/09/once-upon-time-episode-502-price-press_29.html Rolverdeling Hoofdrollen *Ginnifer Goodwin als Sneeuwwitje *Jennifer Morrison als Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla als Boze Koningin *Josh Dallas als Droomprins *Emilie de Ravin als Belle *Colin O'Donoghue als Kapitein Haak *Jared S. Gilmore als Henry *Rebecca Mader als Slechte Heks van het Westen *Sean Maguire als Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle als Repelsteeltje Gastrollen *Lee Arenberg als Grumpie *Beverley Elliott als Grootmoeder *Liam Garrigan als Koning Arthur *Andrew Jenkins als Sir Percival *Joana Metrass als Koningin Guinevere Bijrollen *Donald Adams als Livreiknecht *Raphael Alejandro als Roland *Michael Coleman als Giechel *Faustino Di Bauda als Dommel *Olivia Steele Falconer als Violet *David-Paul Grove als Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser als Stoetel *Gabe Khouth als Niezel *Mig Macario als Bloosje Niet op de aftiteling *Onbekende baby als Prins Neal *Onbekend als Charon Trivia * Dit is Emma's tweede bal dat ze samen met Killian bezoekt. De eerste was aan het einde van Snow Drifts. Dit is ook de eerste keer dat ze een bal bezoekt samen met haar vader en moeder. * Dit is Regina's eerste bal dat ze bezoekt dat ze ook heeft gedanst omdat Koning Leopold liever met Sneeuwwitje danste dan met zijn vrouw. In deze aflevering leert Regina van Droomprins hoe ze de traditionele bal dans moet dansen. * Ironisch genoeg wordt Regina's eerste bal ook verpest door een schokkende gebeurtenis net zoals Regina in het verleden Emma's eerste bal verpeste door haar te laten arresteren. * Twee wezens van de Griekse mythology komen in deze aflevering voor: De eerste is een furie dit waren wraakzuchtige half vogel half mens achtige wezens die achter mensen aangingen in de mythen als ze een pact of belofte met een god of godin verbroken. In de serie komen ze om de onbetaalde prijs van magie op te halen. In dit geval Emma's gunst aan Regina in Camelot. De tweede mythologische persoon is Charon dit is de bootsman van de dood die zielen over de rivier de Styx vervoerde naar het dodenrijk waar de zielen beoordeeld worden. * Emma gaf voor het eerst per ongeluk toe aan de Duisternis wat zichtbaar is als een stukje van haar hand een beetje goud kleurde. * Dit is de tweede keer dat een ridder van de Ronde Tafel sterft. Dit keer echter door een van de helden van Storybrooke in plaats van magie van Merlijn. * Deze aflevering toont dat Regina een duister verleden met een van de ridders van de Ronde Tafel heeft. Betekenis van de Titel * In Camelot in het verleden: De prijs die Emma had moet afdwingen bij Regina om haar magie te gebruiken om Robin te genezen met haar magie volgens de regels van de magie van de Duistere. * In Storybrooke in het heden: De Prijs die Emma zal moeten betalen om het zwaard Excalibur te kunnen herenigen om haar kwade plan te voltooien. Bronnen en: